


Mousetrap: Wheeljack's Fantasy

by AnitaAlways



Series: Mousetrap [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: It’s almost sad that Wheeljack is being turned on by a fragging drone. But here he is, looking at a broken trap and with his interface panel having just opened.Takes place between chapter 7 and chapter 8 of Mousetrap
Relationships: Wheeljack/Vehicon
Series: Mousetrap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798447
Kudos: 36





	Mousetrap: Wheeljack's Fantasy

It’s almost sad that Wheeljack is being turned on by a fragging  _ drone _ . But here he is, looking at a broken trap and with his interface panel having just opened. He  _ wants _ that drone. Maybe it’s messed up, but when Wheeljack wins, he wants to tie this drone up and frag him. Wants to run his servos over the frame that has escaped him, wants to hear the voice that has told others about this contest  _ scream _ his name, wants to see the mind that has matched him every step of the way cloud into an interface focused, touch-starved mess. 

He imagines how it plays out as his spike pressurizes. The drone would have fallen in a trap that left him trussed up on the floor. Wheeljack would go in, see this, and allow himself a low, sultry laugh as he closed and locked the door to that room. The drone would panic and tug at the restraints, but to no avail. This is his moment of failure. Still, feeling the drone squirm under him would be a huge turn-on for Wheeljack, as would the little noises he made once the Wrecker’s glossa reached his panel.  Whimpers, moans, whines. 

It would take less than a minute for the panel to open. The spike wouldn’t be pressurized yet. Wheeljack would grin up at the drone, chuckle, and put the whole thing in, and the drone would squeak like he did when they met. The squirming would intensify, and the Wrecker would hold him down as he lavished almost sadistic attention on the drone’s spike with the goal of breaking him, of reducing him to a toy, a prize he can enjoy whenever he wants. The sounds of fear would be replaced by sounds of arousal, still dipped in panic. But Wheeljack would make it feel  _ good _ , make the drone want more, work it until the drone was twitching and moaning. And then, right as the drone was about to overload, Wheeljack would put an overload inhibitor on him. 

There would be a noise of complaint, and Wheeljack would crawl up so he could whisper to the drone that this was a long time coming- and to line his spike up with the dripping, rippling valve of his helpless captive. The drone would realize what he was about to do- and then Wheeljack would kiss him as he finally claims his prize, muffling the drone’s scream of pleasure. 

He would have his way with that drone, listening to the moans and the pleas for more. And for mercy enough to be given an overload. Wheeljack would ignore that part, or maybe even taunt the drone about his refusal to, until his own overload hit him and the drone was filled with transfluid. The drone would whine, still squirming under the effects of the inhibitor, and Wheeljack would take a moment to admire his helpless captive. 

No one can save him now, no one can get him away from Wheeljack. The drone is  _ his, all his _ , he’d think as he licked the drone’s spike a few more times, wringing out desperate, pleading cries before finally showing mercy and removing the inhibitor. 

The drone would scream Wheeljack’s name as his overload claimed him, sparking a little, and then be knocked into recharge. Wheeljack would laugh, grab the drone, and carry him to the Jackhammer, where he’d be tied to his berth to be his toy forever. 

Wheeljack has already overloaded by the time the fantasy is over, and now he has to clean it up. It's almost sad that he's being turned on by a drone, but when that drone is under him, needy, writhing, Wheeljack doesn't think he'll mind. 


End file.
